


Groupie

by mew_tsubaki



Series: mew's Kurodai adult life AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suga is a cutie, This ship is so cute it should be illegal, kags is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep down, a tiny part of Koushi feels as though he doesn't deserve to be this happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groupie

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. For the prompt "AU day: AU." Read, review, and enjoy! *Done for kagesugaweek on tumblr.* Note: This is set in the same universe as 2 Kurodai fics of mine, "What shall we eat today?" and "Today I eat alone," but you don't have to read those to enjoy this. :]

Sugawara Koushi checks his phone, not really looking for any incoming messages but checking his history nevertheless. He smiles when he looks at the past ten texts and emails—the sender of each one being none other than one Kageyama Tobio—and continues scrolling past them. Tobio, Tobio, Daichi, Asahi, Daichi, Tobio, Tobio, Tobio, Shimizu, Tobio…

Koushi's not going to lie—on days when he's had an off day at work or has a headache, sometimes it's a little frustrating trying to get to any other messages that _aren't_ from his boyfriend. But it's those same days that seeing the plentitude of "Tobios" on his screen makes him smile and makes him forget that, outside of their apartment, life can be crap sometimes.

And, not that he was having a bad day, thinking of Tobio, his phone chirps with the arrival of another text.

_-Suga-san! I passed my sociology exam!_

Koushi grins. Tobio never quite learned how to send messages without exclamation points (which probably has something to do with the fact that it was Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka who taught him how to communicate better with texts), but there's something about that which reminds Koushi of Tobio. Tobio is one giant exclamation point, even though he doesn't seem that way to most others. Sure, their friends and families get it, but not everyone. …a part of Koushi is fine with that, though, because that means he's one of a select few to whom Tobio can show his real self.

Before he gets too caught up in these thoughts of a man two years his junior, Koushi replies:

_-Wah! Congrats! We should celebrate. Dinner at Kumicco's?_

Mentioning Tobio's favorite restaurant within walking distance of their apartment does the trick.

_-YES! I will not let practice run late!_

Koushi's grin turns mischievous, and he only hesitates for a millisecond before sending another message:

_-Dessert at home, of course. ;3_

The part of Tobio that's still innocent obviously delays his response. Half a minute later, he sends Koushi nothing but a thumb's up…followed by an exclamation point.

He can't help it—Koushi laughs out loud. But at least at home, in their apartment, by himself, there's no one there to rebuke him for the sudden burst of noise.

* * *

Days like that are not few nor far between, Koushi muses a few days later at home after getting back from having lunch on campus with Tobio. Frankly, he likes that, finding little things to celebrate in little ways. It's hard not to be happy if there's always something to celebrate.

The sandy-haired man shrugs off his jacket—just a jacket today, no scarf, as this second November out of school is a mild one. He pushes thoughts of Tobio out of his mind for now, too, as he checks his watch and realizes his lunch break is over, meaning he'll have to boot up his laptop and get back to work.

Telecommuting is…nice. It feels a bit like a cheat, as though he's been given permission to be a couch potato for the rest of his life, now that he's not walking around on a university campus or being a reserve setter for his and Tobio's university team. Still, it's nice, and going for business and economics had been a good choice.

Koushi pauses at the log-in screen for his computer, though, and dwells on the idea of good choices. A part of him still wonders just how "good" a choice it had been to leave school a year early to take a job with the friend of a friend…of a friend of a professor. Not finishing school hadn't been in his plans, but he'd talked it over with his parents and with Tobio. Tobio, of course, had said he'd support whatever Koushi thought was the right choice; his parents had researched the company and helped Koushi weigh his options and, surprisingly, encouraged him to take the job. "Head-hunting like that is rare these days," his dad had said at the time. "So go for it." Then his mother had followed that up with something about how they'd support his decision no matter what, and Koushi had gone ahead and taken the chance.

He'd taken the chance, too, when he'd asked Tobio out at the end of their first school year together. Even now a part of Koushi still feels a bit like a devil, since he'd been a senior and Tobio only a freshman, and Koushi knows he's a hypocrite and probably would've scolded anyone else if they'd been in his shoes. But he doesn't feel like a complete devil since Tobio returned his feelings, and sometimes Koushi feels so light and floaty around the dark-haired male that he feels more like an angel hefted into the air on wings supported by the breeze that is Tobio.

…Koushi's head thuds against the low desk as his desktop appears onscreen. He really hates how uselessly mushy he turns when he gets to thinking too much about Tobio. And yet…

He lifts his head, his smile fading into a frown as his thoughts sour (just a tad) before he devotes his full attention to his work. Because he knows it's not just troublesome to think too often about Tobio, but to think too hard about their relationship and what it is…

Koushi shakes his head. He's entertained those thoughts before. Once a month. Twice before holidays. And he always arrives at the same conclusion.

But it's a doubt that he doesn't want to voice, so he daren't think it, either.

* * *

…so, in the process of avoidance, it becomes a seedling which takes root in his daily thoughts.

Tobio asks him if they can practice some tosses outside, and they head downstairs. But while Tobio's tosses hit the nail on the head every time, Koushi's display bad form. "Suga-san?" Tobio asks from a few yards away. He cocks his head to one side, more puppy than crow.

The sandy-haired man blinks and plasters on a smile. "Sorry. A few more reps, but I'm a bit chilly."

In just a few strides, Tobio closes the distance between them and opens his sweatshirt, wrapping himself and warmth around the shorter man. He doesn't place his chin atop Koushi's head because he knows Koushi dislikes that, but he rests his cheek by Koushi's temple. He takes a few deep breaths before asking, "Better?"

"Yeah…" Koushi wraps his arms around Tobio's waist, the volleyball momentarily forgotten on the ground. He hugs the younger man tightly, breathing in his scent of mint and Air Salonpas and _Tobio_ , and he internally chastises himself for letting Tobio seem him this way. Koushi has nothing to worry about, not really.

"Oh, by the way, a recruiter from Toyoda contacted me. They'd like to try me out next week." Tobio turns his head a little so he can look at his boyfriend in the face. His eyebrows are raised. "So back to Tokyo again…"

Koushi beams at him, hoping there's no trace of worry anywhere at all on his face. "Sounds like a plan!"

"I know there have been a lot of trips here and there, Suga-san. You don't _have_ to come with me to every single one, if it affects your work."

He kisses Tobio quiet. "Shush. My work schedule is totally fluid. My life is family, friends, work, and _you_." He kisses him again to prove his point…but he almost forgets his point as Tobio comes at him more intensely than they usually go for out in public (even if "public" just means the large backyard of their apartment complex).

It's true. Koushi's lifestyle allows for him to follow Tobio no matter where he goes or who scouts him. And that's wonderful.

But it's also the cause of Koushi's greatest worry:

Maybe he's nothing more than a "ball bunny," a groupie chasing after his athletic idol…and perhaps that's as far as their relationship goes, because Koushi can't guarantee that he could maintain such a lifestyle if any of the current factors were to change.

Koushi feels Tobio's eyes on him, so he smiles Tobio's minor concern away. "Come on," he says with a quick peck to Tobio's cheek, "let's warm up inside."

* * *

The week passes much too quickly for Koushi's tastes, and, the next thing they know, they're taking the bullet train into the city. Koushi sits by the window, resting his cheek in his palm as he stares at the blurred objects sprinting by outside. Tobio's hand occasionally keeps his free hand company, but mostly Tobio keeps to himself, eating a bento or fidgeting with the volleyball from his bag (not that he needed to bring his own; the recruiters always have their own equipment to use).

At the station, the couple sticks together until they get outside. Tobio glances at the map on his phone, looks in all the wrong directions where to turn and such, and Koushi accompanies him to where Toyoda's gym is. Outside the gym doors, Tobio faces Koushi. He fidgets and then pecks the older man's forehead. "For good luck!" he says, of course punctuating with an audible exclamation point, and then he turns and enters the gym. Really, this is just another on what's a list of job interviews, so Koushi waves to that turned back, and then he knows he's got time to kill.

The last time he was local, he called up Daichi and practically demanded his best friend meet with him. Granted, who knows if he'd even be able to get Daichi to commit to anything on such short notice right now? After all the ups and downs with Kuroo, Daichi is nothing short of a hot mess. Although, if Koushi recalls correctly from Daichi's last email, Kuroo is back in Japan…so who knows if Daichi's even available to play? At the very least, Daichi's probably got enough on his plate.

The setter does a quick search on his phone for a coffee shop or the like to spend his free time in, but he never actually goes to any of the suggested spots. Instead, he wanders around the city on foot, seeing what's changed from the last time they were here months ago. The answer? Not a whole lot—one shop got a new sign, another has new hours, the sidewalk by the large intersection near Toyoda still has a crack in it, and the stop sign across the way has been replaced.

The people are the same, too. The taiyaki stand is still manned by the little old lady who loves to talk about her cats to anyone who buys from her. Those same girls who are barely more than teenagers still work at the front of that popular clothing store. That handsome guy who looks like Fukurodani's Akaashi still causes a line to form out the front of the coffee shop where he works. Even the half-Asian cop is still around, directing traffic. Not to mention Takeda-sensei looks the same as ever—

Koushi blinks and does a double-take.

"Sensei?!"

And his eyes don't lie: Takeda Ittetsu had been coming down the street and hadn't even noticed his former student until Koushi had called out to him. And, really, Koushi has to wonder if Takeda-sensei truly never ages; he looks the exact same he did when Koushi last saw him at graduation. And he perks up and smiles at Koushi. "Ah, Sugawara-kun." Jeez, he even _sounds_ the same!

Koushi holds his hand out, and the two men shake hands. "I never would've expected to run into you all the way out here," he admits. "How are you?"

Takeda-sensei pushes his glasses— _also_ the same frames—up the bridge of his nose and shrugs. "I'm all right. I'm actually on the way to—ah, you know what? He can wait." Before Koushi can ask what the teacher means, what's been an okay November breeze for the majority of the month finally turns into a cold wind that _feels_ more like November, and it blows right through the both of them. Takeda-sensei points to the coffee shop. "Want to grab a drink?"

"You didn't even have to ask," the setter states as they hustle inside. Thankfully the line has shrunk enough for them to fit inside the shop door, and they breathe a sigh of relief when the door closes behind them. Then they laugh.

"So how are you, Sugawara-kun? You seemed pretty happy with whatever it was you were doing after Karasuno."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… It's just, you never came back after graduation. Not that that's a bad thing," Takeda-sensei rushes, and really his mannerisms are the same, even when he fears he's offended someone. It's oddly comforting to Koushi to see him like this. "I mean, Sawamura-kun's never come back either. We've seen Shimizu-chan once or twice. Azumane-kun's a little closer, so we see him every so often—almost guaranteed, if Nishinoya-kun finds out he's around."

The sandy-haired man nods as he digs out his wallet and stares at the menu. "Yeah… Noya's always going to be able to work his magic on Asahi, I think." Koushi gives him a brief smile. "As for Daichi and me… I know Daichi's life has been pretty hectic since we graduated. He graduated from his university this past spring, you know, and now he's working as a research assistant in one of his biology professor's labs." He grins and flashes a victory sign. "I didn't finish, but! I got a job via networking, so I work from home handling some analysis for them, mostly working with their team of other economists to make some predictions."

"Ah, you get to work from home?"

"Yeah, although there are some things I have to go to the home office in Nagano for. But things are good and steady, so…" Koushi's words trail off as he thinks about the expression Tobio makes every time he comes home to Koushi, and he warms up in no time whatsoever. "But yeah, I have a steady job and a nice place to live…and pleasant neighbors, too…"

"How's Kageyama-kun?"

Koushi coughs, having not expected that. "S-sorry?"

Takeda-sensei waves his discomfort off. "Ah, we knew right away, so no worries. Kageyama-kun has always been so happy being with you, and even he couldn't stay quiet about dating you." There's mirth in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Koushi knows his own face is bright pink like the scarf of the blonde girl standing in front of them in line. So Tobio had spilled the beans early on… If he's being honest, then Koushi would say he's not surprised. Tobio was eager from the first moment they met, and that was just at learning anything from the older setter. Even now, that enthusiasm still exists… Koushi sighs.

Takeda-sensei eyes him but says nothing. They reach the front of the line, and the teacher orders first, pointing incredulously to the Akaashi lookalike when the worker's back is turned and earning a chuckle from Koushi at that. But once they both have their drinks in hand, the teacher steers his student to a table tucked away in a warm corner. "So…care to tell me what's bothering you?"

"That obvious?" Koushi hates it when such things show on his face and in his voice.

"A bit." Takeda-sensei furrows his brow. "But…just because you graduated from Karasuno doesn't mean you can't come to me with whatever is troubling you. As far as I'm concerned, you're still my student."

It's easy to recall why Takeda-sensei is such a good teacher, because he actually _cares_. And, since he's lending an ear…Koushi tells him. Being delicate about some points and frank about others, Koushi speaks his fears aloud, that maybe this relationship isn't what he thought it was. Maybe he's the only one who understands his feelings in this relationship…maybe he's the only one adult enough to understand such feelings in such a relationship. So, of course, he ends on the point that only bothers him a bit: "Not to mention that I'm two years older, and sometimes two years makes a real difference."

Takeda-sensei is quiet as Koushi's soliloquy comes to a close. He finishes the rest of his tea before commenting, even. "Well, though it's just my opinion…"

"Yes?" the setter prompts.

"Perhaps you're worried that this is nothing more than a kouhai–senpai relationship? I mean, yes, there are some obvious differences, but…emotionally." He tries to smile reassuringly, but his sympathy can't be hidden by his glasses.

And, deep down, Koushi knows the other male has nailed it. He _is_ worried about him and Tobio for that reason. He's worried that he took advantage of a person who's always been poor at properly interacting with others and that he somehow forced his own feelings onto Tobio. Koushi grips his coffee cup tightly…but the hot drink stays in the cup, even though the sides are compromised.

The teacher runs a hand through his curly brown-black hair and checks his watch. "But, Sugawara-kun, ask Kageyama-kun these things directly, and let him make up his own mind. I understand your worries, but I think Kageyama-kun is more than capable of having this conversation with you."

In a way, it sounds like a rebuke, and Koushi feels the tiniest bit of shame for talking about these things with anyone other than his lover.

"Still…I _will_ say this: Don't worry about being two years older. That's nothing." He laughs then, and somehow the shop is a little brighter for it. "Though I'm one to talk; Ukai-kun's three years younger than me!" He adds, completely ignoring how he just admitted to the relationship all the crows had been suspecting between their teacher and their coach, "So don't dwell on it. Everyone has different experiences, Sugawara-kun. Such as me." Takeda-sensei stands and checks his watch again. "I was actually on my way to pick up Ukai-kun from staying over at Naoi-kun's place… They're such bad influences on each other sometimes, especially if there's alcohol involved…" He shakes his head and sighs. "But humans do anything for love, don't we?" And his parting grin is so blinding that even Koushi's heart skips a beat, and he thinks that his former coach is a very lucky man indeed.

Yet, despite all that, Koushi feels uneasy after finishing his drink and heading out to collect Tobio to head home. He doesn't mention to Tobio about seeing their teacher, and he doesn't bring up his troubles.

"I played a good set," Tobio informs him on the train ride back. His face is flushed and he smells of sweat, but the pride on his face makes him even more handsome. "They kept asking me to do more and more, so I think this could be it."

The look on his face truly conveys it to Koushi. This could be _it_. If Tobio goes pro now, he's probably not going to finish school. If Tobio goes pro now, he'll have a pro athlete's schedule. If Tobio goes pro now, their life is going to be uprooted.

And, even though Koushi knew that is what being scouted means, now he can only wonder what's going to happen to them in the future.

* * *

They get home and celebrate the little thing—giving Toyoda a good impression—but Koushi internally frets.

They might actually move. What does Tobio think of that?

* * *

A day later, Tobio's university team has a match against the team from Daichi's school. Koushi watches, only half-interested.

Would it be wise for him to go with Tobio? Maybe part of the problem is that he never tells Tobio "no." And…maybe this is the time to start.

(Tobio's team wins, and they celebrate the win, but Koushi's heart isn't in it.)

* * *

The next day, Koushi sits at his laptop, staring at the data swimming on the screen before him and wondering if perhaps Takeda-sensei is right. Perhaps Koushi shouldn't stay glued to Tobio if it really is only a kouhai–senpai relationship.

It doesn't help that Tobio seems not to have noticed Koushi's mood either, which only makes Koushi sadder…and more worried that maybe Takeda-sensei's right.

* * *

Two days after that, Tobio comes home from a long day of classes and practice and announces that Toyoda turned him down.

Koushi perks up a bit at that, immediately chastises himself for thinking his boyfriend's loss is his gain, and goes and hugs the taller man. "Sorry to hear that, Tobio."

Tobio appreciates the contact and doesn't try to push him away, even though the intimacy makes it hard to put his things down and kick off his shoes before coming into their apartment. "If it's all right with you, Suga-san…I think I'd like to stay in tonight."

The sandy-haired man smiles, as it's not often that Tobio asks for things outright, so he's more than happy to oblige. He tugs on Tobio's hand, pulling him into their kitchenette. "What can I make for you, then? We have plenty of things I can make, though there are a few things we'll have to pick up tomorrow since we haven't done any shopping the past couple of—"

Tobio cuts him off with a kiss, a short one he deepens enough to steal Koushi's breath away. When he breaks away for a second, he rests his forehead against Koushi's and stares him in the eye. He frowns a bit. Translation: "I'm not hungry yet."

Koushi barely nods before Tobio's mouth is back on his. He threads his fingers through those blue-black locks—soft as ever, in a way different from his own—as Tobio's arms and hands lock his waist in place, trapped between the wall and Tobio's solid figure. Even though there's a slight chill in the apartment, Koushi doesn't mind having his shirt lifted because Tobio's touch is warmer than the warmest blanket on the coldest winter night. Not to mention that Tobio's touch is gentle, so gentle…

"Suga-san?" Tobio prods abruptly, worry in his tone.

No wonder he's worried: Koushi's _crying_. It's not that Koushi planned to cry; the tears simply come out on their own. Good grief, a breakdown at a time like this? Koushi shakes his head. "Sorry, sorry, it's not this," he explains with a quick peck to reddened lips. "It's just—" He hiccups. "I just worry about what I mean to you and if we've always been going full speed ahead without stopping to look back and if I'm just your fan or if you're humoring me because I'm two years older and you could just as easily find someone closer to your own age and just—" He knows he's babbling, but that's the only way to force his thoughts out into the open.

Tobio frowns—a genuine frown this time—and releases a low, slow breath. "…so something _was_ bugging you."

Koushi blinks. "Eh?"

The dark-haired athlete's cheeks flush a tad. "I might not be as good at reading people as Yachi-san or Yamaguchi, but even _I_ could tell something was off. I just didn't know how to ask you." He tilts his head so they're eye-to-eye again. "And I'm not sure I understand everything you said, but…I think I get it."

"You do?"

"I _do_ love you, Suga-san. It's genuine love. I've had people be my fans—I've been a senpai—and I've had crushes before—how could I not, having Hinata be my partner? …and if you ever tell him or Kozume-san that I admitted that, I'll never live it down or Kozume-san might kill me, so please don't." He inhales, exhales, and smiles gingerly. "So know that I love you. I love that you asked me out back then. I love that we've had all these years together. I love that you let me decide our pace. I love that you want to celebrate the little things—yes, I noticed that a long time ago. I love the way your face and your body language change when I come home; it makes me think how extraordinary it is that, just by being in someone's life, I can make them so happy." He knits his brow together as more sincerity pours from his lips: "Please…know this, Suga-san: I may have little experience in love, but it doesn't mean that my love for you isn't real."

Well, if Koushi hadn't been crying before, he sure as hell is crying now. Er, trying not to, that is. He balls his hands into fists and presses them against his eyes because _goddammit_ , Tobio, why do you have to tell Koushi such things as though it's the prelude to a marriage proposal?

"Suga-san?"

Koushi takes a breath. "Agh, don't worry about me. I've been an idiot, Tobio." He goes to kiss Tobio again, but, with his eyes covered, he misses and catches his nose instead. "Oops."

Tobio chuckles. "It's all right. Here." And he kisses Koushi again. After a moment, he pulls away and tugs Koushi's fists away from his eyes. "I'm really glad you go everywhere with me, you know. I know I said last week that you don't have to go with me to all the tryouts and stuff…but I _really_ love having you with me." Another kiss, but to the forehead this time. "And I'm not humoring my senpai. Yamaguchi told me that, in some cases, a fifteen-digit number is still considered small. So then two years' difference is practically nothing, Koushi-san."

At that, Koushi has to stare up at him. Tobio's smile is wonderful, but his comment just now makes the older man's heart skip a beat. Koushi's worries evaporate, but his coherent thoughts disappear, too. All he can think to say is "Leave off the honorific."

Tobio laughs…and honors his demand.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, YES. 8D I really, really love Kagesuga… T-T When I mentioned them in the Kurodai fics, I kind of wondered what they were up to in this universe, so I'm glad Kagesuga week gave me the chance to explore that! :D Suga really loves Kags, but it was hard for him to determine if Kags really loves him… I think Kags is the kind of person who'd be like that but would genuinely love his significant other; he's such a sincere and honest kid, even if he doesn't always express it well. XD And, yeah, that was a mention of Kenhina, which you'd know about if you'd read the Kurodais. ;P Anyway! I'm being a nerd, but Kags' comment about Yamaguchi saying even a fifteen-digit number can still be small in some instances…that's true, from a number theorist's point of view. XD *iz a math nerd*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! And check out my other [HQ!] fics if you liked this, too! I also do fanart, so check out my tumblr (link on my profile), as well!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D


End file.
